As You Wish
by kanshu
Summary: A fairytail and princess bride crossover. I've rewritten this story twice, so hopefully, third time's the charm.
1. Chapter 1

"When I was your age, television was called books."

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

"Mother!" Lucy's small voice traveled far in their small hut, and her mother came as called. She walked over to the cot and sat down.

"Is it time for a story?" She asked, and Lucy nodded her head up and down adamantly. Her mother smiled and tucked her in.

The rain outside barely stayed out with the thin roof over their heads. It poured hard, and Lucy heard a few thunderings during her mother's story.

"...So to save the beautiful maiden from the gargoyle, the hero gathered his strength and with the power of true love on his side, he charged forward into the beast, striking him right... here." As he said this, Lucy's mother pointed to her heart and smiled.

"And then?" She said eagerly. Her mother continued.

"They lived happily ever after." She said with finality.

Lucy's face dropped, and contorted into a grimace.

"That's it? That's the end?" She said, and her mother nodded.

"But true love isn't real!" Lucy said, her tone full of disbelief.

"Oh yes it is. It's as real as you or I, but it is hard to find and important to cherish." She said in a very matter of fact tone, the way that mothers and fathers did. Lucy frowned.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She said. Her mother laughed at that and patted her on the head as she stood from the cot.

"Hopefully you will, darling. Goodn-" before she made it through the bedroom door, a knock came from the front door. Lucy sat up, and her mother glanced back at her before she went to go check. The sound of the rain rushed through the hut and blocked Lucy from hearing much. It stayed that way for a very long moment and Lucy tiptoed from her bed to the main room.

Her mother and father stood together in front of the door, blocking her view from what kept them there. Her father turned and gave her mother an irritated look but his wife ignored it. The door began to close and Lucy rushed back into her room, stuffing herself in the cot. Her parents came into her room, but they were not alone.

The boy looked to be about nine, a year older than herself. He had rough tan skin and almond-shaped onyx eyes that watched her just as she watched him: Curiously. He had outrageous pink hair that matted to his face from the rain. Lucy's mother was the first to break the silence.

"Lucy, this is Natsu. He's our new farm hand. He'll be staying with us, okay?"

"Temporarily staying with us." Lucy's father added sharply. Her mother gave him a glare before looking back to her daughter.

"Why?" Lucy whined, which stopped immediately after her mother gave her "The Look".

"Because he needs a place to stay, and your father could use some help around the farm." Her mother gave her husband a pointed look. There was a heavy pause, and Lucy's father responded with a huff of irritation.

Lucy's mother continued.

"He will be staying in the room next door. Give him your cot until we can make you another." Lucy's jaw dropped, and her eyes went wide. Quickly she shut her mouth and glared at Natsu. But she did not protest. Instead she grumbled and got out of bed. Her mother nodded in approval and walked out of her room with her husband. Lucy pulled off her quilt and threw the cot on the floor.

"Here." She said bitterly. Natsu looked at the cot and shook his head.

"You can have it. I've slept on the ground for a couple of days already." He said pushing the cot back with his foot.

"Why have you been sleeping on the ground?" Lucy asked as she pushed the cot back towards him.

"Because I can't find my dad." Natsu replied pushing the cot back at Lucy's feet. She glared at him and shoved the cot to him hard.

"How do you lose a dad?" She asked. Natsu shrugged and nudged it back to her, clearly not as bothered by the back and forth as she.

"One day I woke up and he just wasn't home. So I went looking for him." He said, grabbing the cot and putting it on the bed, much to Lucy's protest.

"Just take it. I'll tell your mom it's okay. Goodnight." Natsu smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Lucy alone. She climbed into the cot and blew out the candle.

She could handle it tonight. She was not scared. Not one bit. The dark wasn't swirling around her bed like a shadow and she did NOT see anything outside her window. Why would she be scared? There was absolutely no hideous gargoyle under her bed. Definitely not.

Contrary to her mother's suggestion, telling herself she did not see things that she did clearly see did not help. So Lucy wrapped her quilt around herself into a cocoon of safety and did everything she could to focus on the sound of the rain. The quiet ambiance of the tiny drops hitting the ground gently lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>She was in a room with a big hearth, easily taller and wider than herself, but the fire was low, and the dim light of the burning coals cast shadows all around the room. They flickered and contorted on the wall and floors. Lucy curled up into her self as much as she could, holding her knees tight to her chest. She heard the foot steps behind her. They sounded booming and shook the room slightly as they vibrated through the floors.<p>

Lucy shut her eyes tight, squeezing her hands together so hard her knuckles felt like they would rip her skin. She was suddenly yanked into the air by only the collar of her nightgown.

It held her there in the air, and to avoid it's awful stare she kept her eyes shut. Lucy knew it watched her, waiting for her to open her eyes. And against her better judgement, she peeked at it.

It was eight feet tall and a black, translucent figure she couldn't make out. It had arms longer than it's legs and it's eyes were bright, burning yellow. It stared straight at her and opened it's wide, black mouth to screech in her ear. The scream echoed throughout the room. The tears already spilled down her cheeks as it continued to shriek. It shook her in the air hard before roughly dropping her to the ground. She curled up as best she could while it threw it's foot into her stomach. It's bellows continued and she felt liquid dripping from her ears. She touched it, and found that it was red and sticky. It took her arm and dragged her to the hearth. She shook her head and tried to break free of it's grip.

It forcefully held her arm and ripped off the sleeve of her night-gown. It slithered a long arm into the hearth and grabbed a coal. It slowly moved it's arm to Lucy and inched it closer and closer to her skin. It stopped screeching now, and only glared at her. At the first touch of the searing hot coal, she began to scream but jolted forward in bed, continuing her scream from inside her dream. She heard hurried footsteps and her mother burst into her room.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed breathlessly as she ran to Lucy's cot and took her in her arms.

"A monster." Lucy managed to form a word in between her sobs. Her mother stroked her hair and back and began to hum her favorite lullaby. Lucy cried in her arms, trying to stop as best she could. Out of her tear-stained vision she saw Natsu in her doorway. She only turned away from him and snuggled into her mother, trying to forget the night terrors that had haunted her for the last year.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up gasping for air in a cold sweat. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and she looked around her. Her horse, Plue, had woken up as per usual to the sound of her screams, and she patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Plue, go back to sleep." She whispered. Plue lowered his head down and flopped onto his side, and Lucy crawled into the space and rested her head on his shoulder.

After her mother died when she was 10, her nightmares steadily grew worse. Her always inevitable thrashing and screaming was loud, and she began to sleep in the barn to avoid waking her father and Natsu.

Her days were long and her nights were even longer. But Natsu made it bearable. They'd play games when her father wasn't watching, and make ridiculous faces at his back. Natsu kept her positive when it seemed impossible to do so. He was her best friend.

Not like there really anyone else around to be her best friend.

* * *

><p>Natsu said goodnight to Lucy and Mr. Heartfilia and closed his bedroom door behind him. The guest room hadn't changed much, even though it had been given to him. He was one for simplicity. There was a bed and a closet, and that was all he needed. He had not expected to stay with the Heartfilia's for 3 years, but there was still no sign of Igneel and it didn't look like there would be for a long time. But Mrs. Heartfilia treated him like Natsu imagined his mother would have. She insisted he stay while his father was absent. Mr. Heartfilia often protested the prolonged stay, but even on her deathbed Mrs. Heartfilia made Mr. Heartfilia promise not to throw him out.<p>

Existence at the farm was plain, but acceptable. He had someone to play with at any time, and she had quickly become his first and only friend. Lucy was only one year younger than him, but she was loud and bossy.

Natsu walked to his bed and shed his sweaty shirt. He fell into the frame with a loud thump, face first, and was already on his way to a deep sleep.

The scream that woke him was distant but familiar. It sounded wrong, as it should have been louder if it was coming from her bedroom. But it was far off, and Natsu scrambled out of bed to find his best friend.

* * *

><p>Lucy slammed her hands over her mouth and the tears already welled in her eyes. She was shaking from her dream and the cold air assaulting her through her thin nightgown. She relaxed after it seemed no one had heard her and she let out a heavy sigh before closing her eyes again.<p>

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered. Lucy's eyes snapped open and she saw Natsu watching her with concern. Her eyes widened and she did her best to get rid of the tears and put her mind to the test by trying to come up with an excuse for being out in the barn.

"uh, I was really hot in my room." Lucy stammered lamely. Even in the dark, Lucy could see the skeptical look plastered onto Natsu's face.

"You okay?" He asked, ignoring her excuse.

"Just... sweaty. " She said, chuckling uncomfortably.

"I heard a scream out here." Natsu said, not seeming to believe a word she said.

"I didn't hear anything." Lucy's voice rose in pitch like it did when she lied. Lucy knew Natsu knew she was lying, but she hoped he would leave her alone anyways.

"It's okay if you had another bad dream, Luce. Nothin' to be ashamed of." Natsu said quietly. Lucy flinched at her nickname and Natsu's sincerity. She felt bad for waking him up. She smiled tiredly.

"Thanks, Natsu." She said.

He watched her intently and then grabbed her hand. Lucy did not struggle as her led her back to the house. They went inside and he walked her to her bedroom door. She was about to go inside when he pressed her forehead to his and looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't sleep in the barn anymore, okay?" He held her shoulders. Lucy nodded quickly and he smiled.

"...'Cause it makes you smell really bad." He said, plugging his nose for emphasis. The nice moment was shattered and Lucy glared at him and punched his chest lightly. He just laughed and walked back into his room, without saying anything else. She walked into her own room and snuggled into the quilt her mother made her. For the first time in 3 years she slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"As you wish."

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Riding was the only fun thing to do anymore. She had her responsibilities to uphold, but whenever she had the chance, she would take Plue out. She loved the feeling of his muscles working under her and the wind combing through her hair. It was an easy place to escape to when things at home got boring, or difficult. The last rays of the sun soaked into her skin and her dress scattered behind her as she rode into the pathway to the stables.

She slowed Plue and swung from the saddle. Natsu leaned against the support beam of the stable and watched her as she unsaddled Plue. He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Clean his hooves, would you?" Lucy asked, taking the bridle from Plue's mouth. She pulled a carrot from her pocket and fed it to him.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Natsu said under his breath. Lucy smirked.

"What was that_ farm boy_? I couldn't hear you." Lucy called him that whenever she wanted to boss him around. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"As you wish your _majesty_." Natsu gave the word majesty just as much or more emphasis. He bowed dramatically and his voice reeked of sarcasm. He lifted Plue's leg and began to pick it thoroughly. Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"I have to go start the stew if you must cknow." She said.

"Stew again? Can't you make anything else?" Natsu groaned. She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"As a matter of fact, no, I can't. Can you make anything else?" She retaliated, and that kept Natsu quiet. She began to walk away towards the house, leaving the 18 year old farm boy cursing under his breath.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked down the hill to the well, swinging her arms dramatically while counting the steps it took to reach the bottom. She reached the well, and reminded herself that it took 72 footsteps to get to the well from the top of the hill. She latched the first bucket onto the rope and began to lower it. She pulled hard to get it out of the water and back up, and she unlatched it, putting it down with some effort. She repeated the action for the second bucket and lifted both full buckets.<p>

Only 72 steps to go.

Lucy began counting again, but lost track when multiple thumping footsteps raced down to her and stopped in front of her, bringing her a pink haired farmhand. Lucy held the buckets in front of her. Natsu looked at them and smirked.

"Lucy, the princess of the castle needs help yet again." He said, enjoying teasing her. Lucy glared at him and huffed.

"Just take them!" She said and lifted them up further, with some effort. Natsu took the buckets with ease.

"As you wish, your highness." Natsu said, and ran up the hill with ease. Lucy panted and scowled at his back. She realized he was already halfway up and that she could beat him if she started running.

She bolted all 72 steps and he still beat her.

* * *

><p>Natsu continued to mock Lucy with condescending tones and long, drawn out titles. And he always complied by saying "as you wish".<p>

"As you wish, duchess."

"As you wish, your grace."

"As you wish, sire."

"As you wish, your ladyship."

Lucy did not know how Natsu came up with new titles all the time, but she came to expect it, and it was no longer insulting. It became a running joke, and every new title made her giggle.

But soon, the tones were less patronizing, and the titles disappeared. He did not snicker anymore, he smiled genuinely. Those first and last three words lost the irritating effect, and replaced them with a heavy, dizzy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She hated it.

* * *

><p>For the first time in years, the Thing came back to haunt her dreams. It terrorized her and broke her. When she lurched from her dream, her wail was loud and she knew that it woke up Natsu. His footsteps were quick to reach her door, and he burst in, with a frantic look etched into his features.<p>

"You alright, Luce?" He whispered in the darkness. Lucy nodded quickly.

"Just another bad dream." Lucy hiccuped and sniffled, recovering from her teary nightmare. Natsu paused in the doorway for a moment, and looked to be thinking about something. His thoughtful expression dissolved into one of resolution. He made his way towards her.

Lucy eyed him warily as he crawled onto her cot. Natsu opened his arms and she scooted back into the wall as much as she could. It wasn't proper to be in bed with a boy! But then again, Natsu never held regard for what was proper. Natsu sighed with exasperation.

"Don't be odd Lucy, I just want to help." Natsu said quietly, and Lucy watched him for a moment more before cautiously crawling into his arms. He wrapped one around her waist and one stroked her hair as he hummed her mother's lullaby. He was awful, but the sentiment was received and Lucy appreciated it. She squeezed his ribcage tight to reciprocate some sort of feeling.

"I know your mom use to do this, so I thought it might help..." Natsu's voice trailed off and his breathing evened out in sleep. Just as Lucy began to drift herself, she saw a shape in the dark hovering over them.

Before she could utter an excuse, her father pulled Natsu from the cot and fisted his shirt in his grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her father's voice was low and his gaze angry and menacing, but Natsu didn't look scared, he only glared back.

"Comforting your daughter. Isn't that your job?" Natsu spat. Lucy's fathers gaze blazed and he tightened his grip on the shirt.

"I won't have my daughter marry the farmboy. She'll marry a hard working man, not some improper brat. I better not see your face around here in the morning." He said, pushing Natsu back forcefully from Lucy's room.

Lucy's tears left her eyes without her permission, and she bit her lip to keep from openly weeping. Natsu was the only friend she had ever known. Her father had it all wrong.

She slammed her head into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you,' Buttercup said. 'I know this must come as something of a surprise to you, since all I've ever done is scorn you and degrade you and taunt you, but I have loved you for several hours now, and every second, more. "

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Lucy woke up early that morning. She got a horse ready and packed with some essentials. Lucy took her father's threat very seriously, and accordingly, she decided Natsu would have to leave before her father woke up. She walked quietly back to his room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nastu." She whispered, trying to wake him up without doing the same to her father. Natsu stirred and looked up at her with his lids half over his eyes.

"Come on." She whispered. Natsu's expression held nothing but confusion until she sighed and offered her hand. Slowly, he took it and lifted himself up.

"You need to go, Natsu." Lucy said, her voice quivering.

"Your father wasn't serious. He'll get over it. I-" Lucy panicked and clasped a hand over his mouth. With the other hand she led him outside to the horse that waited patiently. Natsu stopped before she did and she was yanked back. She turned to look at him and felt the pain throbbing in her throat.

"Please." Her voice was hoarse and she could no longer contain her tears. They caressed her face as she quietly sobbed. Natsu stepped forward to embrace her, but Lucy stepped back and shook her head violently. Nastu frowned, but remained in place.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She managed to choke out.

"You think he would?" Natsu asked and Lucy had no answer. They stood there in the cold morning air, neither wanting to give up.

"Natsu!" She said in pained exasperation, feeling like they were eight again.

"I can't." He stated simply. Lucy glared.

"Why?" Lucy asked, raising her voice.

"Because when I see you, my heart gets odd... It's a light and fluttery feeling, like I can't breathe. I don't know what it is, but I like it and hate it at the same time. And somehow I know it would be worse if you were gone." He said, without missing a beat.

So she wasn't alone.

But he already told her what she needed to do.

"Lucy?" He said, waiting for answer. His voice was hopeful and nervous. It hurt her so much that she was sure her heart already began to crack, but to keep him safe, she would do it.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't feel that way. You're just... just the farm boy." She had to be strong. She had to lie to save him from her father. His face was full of disbelief, and agony.

"You're lying." He said, walking to her and grabbing her arms.

"Lucy Heartfilia, don't you lie to me." His voice broke and his eyes were glossy. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Just... Just go." Her voice quivered. His face contorted from pain to anger and he let go of her. He stood watching her before turning away.

"...As you wish."

He swung onto the horse and galloped off, leaving Lucy on her knees, sobbing with no restraint.

* * *

><p>"I am your Prince and you will marry me," Humperdinck said.<br>Buttercup whispered, "I am your servant and I refuse."  
>"I am you Prince and you cannot refuse."<br>"I am your loyal servant and I just did."  
>"Refusal means death."<br>"Kill me then."  
>― William Goldman, The Princess Bride<p>

Lucy merely existed. She only barely survived. She had no emotion left, her days were mundane and repetitive, but she did not care. 3 years after he left, Natsu was reported to have died among others in a rampage of his ship by the Dread Pirate. Lucy did not cry, she only felt empty. For days she did not sleep or eat. True Love was foolish, just like her father told her. True love did not exist.

* * *

><p>The prince made his way slowly down the line of women, dismissing each as he passed. Lucy was not particularly worried if the prince did not care for her, and she assumed he wouldn't. She did not seem to be his type considering he had already refused nearly all of the princesses and much better looking women of Fiore.<p>

However, Lucy's father forced her to get in 'the line'.

Since it had been announced that the king was dying, the prince was very close to becoming king himself, but he would not be allowed to take the throne without a wife. So, the prince began to travel the country, asking all the pretty women from each town to line up for his inspection.

He was four women away, and Lucy waited patiently.

The time passed relatively quickly, for there he was, looking her up and down. She expected for him to continue, but he stayed put, eyeing her in a way that felt very calculating.

Many silent moments passed until he seemed to reach a decision.

"This one." He said simply. A man holding a banner of the royal family at the end of line shouted into the crowd of people gathered around the scene.

"Prince Jellal has chosen his bride!" Gasps ran through the people and silence quickly followed. They all watched as the prince guided to Lucy his horse and abruptly the the quiet was broken by the cheers of the people.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked down the long corridor with no purpose, skimming the wall with her fingers and dragging her feet. She had spent a year in the castle, doing absolutely nothing. The king had stuck it out longer than anyone anticipated, and Jellal found no reason to rush the wedding. Lucy didn't complain. Jellal did not love her, and she did not love him. She was there to sit quietly and be a nice thing to look at. Down the road, she would provide him with an heir, but it was all business. She had no plans for her life before, and it was certainly better than moping around her fathers house. Now she moped in a huge castle, with people all around her ready to wait on her hand and foot.<p>

The Prince appeared at the other end of the hall, walking towards her. She stopped and waited for him to reach her.

"Lovely day, wouldn't you say so, Lucy?"

Lucy only nodded.

"Were you planning on riding today? I think it could brighten your mood." Jellal said casually. It was odd for him to ask, but she paid it no mind.

"If it would suit you." She relayed a phrase from the princess book.

"I think it would suit the both of us. Remember to be back by supper." Jellal grinned in an odd way as he walked away towards his office, and Lucy shuffled to the stables.

* * *

><p>Lucy rode away from any village nearby and focused on just riding. When she turned into a valley, there stood three people, right in the middle. Two men, and a giant woman. One man had dark midnight blue hair and brooding eyes. To Lucy's surprise, she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. The woman was taller than both the men, and her long scarlet hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked fierce and strong. The last man had short blonde hair and a scar running down the left side of his face. He looked desperate as he spoke.<p>

"Excuse me miss, we're traveling performers, and we have gotten lost. Are there any villages or people nearby?"

"No... there isn't anything anywhere, not for miles." A devious smiled curled upon the man's lips.

"Good. Then no one will be able to hear you scream."

Lucy barely saw the woman's hands curled around her neck in her peripheral vision and felt her strong fingers pressing hard into two spots on either side. At the last-minute she choked out a squeak before falling over, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up on a boat, her hands and bound tightly. She sat there, dazed while the woman who had choked her before studied her.<p>

"Erza, don't stare. It's rude." The man with the scar walked over to Lucy and Erza, pointing at the wheel to signal he wanted Erza to leave them alone.

"Hello, highness. I suppose you are wondering why you are here with us. Allow me to explain. I am Laxus, these are my lackeys, and you are going to help us start a war.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know what that sound is, Highness? Those are the Shrieking Eels - if you doubt me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh."

- William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness, not bothering to speak to anyone on the boat. Just by listening however, she learned their names. They ignored her most of the time, which she preferred.

But Gray walked over to her and held out some bread after a few hours.

"You want some? I'll have to feed it to you though, because of your restraints." He said. She shook her head. He shrugged and sat next to her, eating the bread himself.

"So... Have you ever met a man with six fingers?" Lucy was taken aback by his odd question, but replied with a shake of her head.

"Didn't think so. It was worth a shot." He said wistfully as he shrugged.

"I ask because... Because he killed someone very important to me. My parents died when I was three. My mentor was a close friend of theirs and she took me in. She raised me and her other apprentice, Lyon like sons. She was a master of fencing, and an amazing teacher. Lyon thought that to prove his skill, he had to surpass her. So he challenged her everyday. Every single day. She always refused. Until his 17th birthday. Finally she agreed to properly duel him. She defeated him, of course, but the loss drove him mad. When she held out her hand to shake, he ... he slashed her throat. He took her sword and left before I could do a damn thing." Gray finished his story. His fists clenched and he was tapping his foot on the floor of the ship with a quick pace.

"... Well if I ever meet a man with a six fingers, I'll let you know." Lucy said finally. Gray was obviously surprised to hear her speak, but smiled at her. Then he looked out across the small ship, and focused his gaze on the giant woman. He pointed to her.

"That's Erza, as you might know. Erza grew up on the streets after her parents died. Laxus took took her in. Same with me." He said. Lucy nodded and watched Erza with him.

"Laxus asked us to help start a war between Fiore and Edolas. _He's_ being hired by someone else to do it, but he won't tell us anything more than 'you'll be paid handsomely' and right now, we could use some pretty coin." He said mournfully. He was obviously ashamed of himself, and even though she was not obligated to, she felt pity for him.

"Already getting cozy with the princess Gray? Don't get your hopes up. She'll be dead by morning, on the shores of Edolas." Laxus yelled from the wheel, and Gray only glowered.

"That isn't right Laxus." This was the first time Lucy heard Erza speak. Her voice was deep and intimidating.

"Your morals were tossed out the window when you agreed to come with me. We're starting a war, and she will not be the last to die." Erza glared at Laxus and was about to say something, but Lucy caught all of their attention by speaking next.

"Jellal will find you. He's the best hunter in all of Fiore, and he will find you." Laxus turned to face the princess, an amused look on his face.

"You think your love will save you?" Laxus scoffed at her.

"I never said he was my love. I said he would find you." Prince Jellal was certainly not her love, but he would find her, because she was his 'valuable possession.'

"I doubt it. We'll be getting to our destination by morning." Laxus stated.

Lucy glared at him and leaned her head against the wall of the boat, waiting for tears to roll down her cheeks, but they never did.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Laxus, look." Gray's voice caught Lucy's attention as he motioned behind them to a boat that was close and pointed in their direction.<p>

"It's just some boat. No big deal." Laxus turned away and sat down leaning back and relaxing.

"It's the middle of the night, in dangerous waters. You honestly think it's just some boat?" Gray raised his eyebrow and turned to look back at the other boat.

"Relax Gray, we're almost where we need to b-" Lucy saw the perfect chance. She lept out of the boat, trying to swim towards the other ship, hoping to seek refuge.

"Don't just sit there, go after her!" Laxus's voice was loud enough to hear from where Lucy was in the water, but she did not hear a splash after the demand. The restraints were making her progress slower, but Lucy kept moving through the water, away from the lunatics on the boat. Suddenly Lucy felt something brush up against her leg. Her legs slowed and she looked around with caution. That's when she heard faint whining come from under the water. Muffled at first, but Lucy could definitely hear it getting louder. She looked up from her situation when Laxus began to shout to her from the boat.

"You know what that sound is highness? Those are the shrieking eels. If you come back now, we can keep you safe, but I'm not so sure the eels will be so generous." Lucy heard the whining become louder, and more like shrieking as the name implied. Eels swarmed around her and she could clearly see them now. They circled and snapped. She kicked one square in the face and swung her arms at another. Lucy regretted her act of bravery with every kick and swing.

"I'm waiting, Highness." Laxus shouted. Lucy looked back and forth between the boat and the eels. She would rather take her chances with the eels. Laxus cursed in the distance, and Erza jumped into the water. Lucy felt her confidence decline and her dignity whither away.

But as the eels began to take real nips at her, she knew the tough act wouldn't save her. Erza swam efficiently to Lucy, punching and fighting the eels and grabbing Lucy by the ropes that restrained her, lugging her through the water and back to the boat. As Erza swam, Lucy kicked to keep away the eels, as they still followed close behind. Erza climbed up the boat, leaving Lucy, and disappearing. Before Lucy could think much about it a rope came down in front of her. Lucy hesitated before reluctantly grabbing it. They pulled her up, and when she reached the top, Erza and Laxus grabbed each arm and put her back into the spot she had been in before. All three of them were breathing hard and Laxus was the first to speak to Lucy.

"Well, despite your dainty looking figure, you sure don't feel dainty." Laxus chuckled as he flicked Lucy's nose. Lucy scowled at him, her stare not wavering for a moment.

"Oh, did you want praise for your bravery? Your courage for standing up to your cruel kidnappers? Get your head out of the clouds Highness. You're just a pest." Laxus spit and walked away, leaving Lucy fuming.

"I'm brave enough, compared to some." Lucy muttered under her breath. Laxus immediately turned around, and Lucy could see her words got everyone's attention. Erza turned to watch, her expression surprised. Grays face held an amused grin.

"Excuse me princess?" Laxus's voice was low and danger was behind his words. Lucy's cold glare did not falter.

"I called you a coward." Lucy seemed collected on the outside, but on the inside she felt like a scared little girl again.

"Now those are brave words. Don't you remember that I plan to kill you? I don't have to make it a quick affair." Laxus's words were threatening and slow.

"You plan to use me to start a war you don't even plan on fighting in, and to let everyone else kill each other so you can make a buck. I would call that cowardly. Lucy turned her head, refusing speak to him anymore. Laxus opened his mouth to retaliate, before he shut it and collected himsel. He leaned into Lucy's face at an uncomfortable closeness.

"Have it your way, _highness_." He spat the last word out, and it stung as she was painfully reminded of Natsu. Laxus walked away with a smirk on his face, and left Lucy still glaring. She vowed never to speak to him again.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen, and I think it quite ungentlemanly."  
>― William Goldman, The Princess Bride<p>

Gray watched in amused amazement at the fiery princess, who had just told off his boss. He would have laughed, but then Laxus would be on him. He turned to watch the strange boat, that seemed even closer than it was 30 minutes ago. He shook his head and tried to shove it from the forefront of his worries. They were at the cliffs faster than expected, and by morning Erza hauled the princess up the rope while Gray and Laxus were close behind them. The girl had refused to be carried at first, and without saying one word, tried to climb on her own, but couldn't even make it 2 feet off the ground. Laxus laughed at her while Erza silently hooked the princess up to the harness on her back. Gray was the last on the rope, and when they were a good number of feet in the air, he noticed the boat that followed them the night before was by theirs, and a man dressed and masked in black climbed after them.

All three sped up considerably and scrambled to the top. Gray helped Laxus cut the rope. It disconnected and slid off the cliff with a quick ziiiip! The four of them rushed to see if the man had survived.

A black shape remained clinging to the cliff.

Laxus cursed and turned to Gray.

"Stay here and take care of him any way you need to." Laxus paused and looked down.

"Put your shirt back on. Erza, grab the girl and come with me." Laxus walked off and Gray watched him disappear behind the rocks. He walked back to the cliff edge to find the man in black, except his shirt was right on top of him.

"Mind saving that shirt for me?" Gray shouted down to him, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. The masked man looked up at him, his face half covered by the shirt. He blew on it, causing it to fly off his face and float down the cliff side.

"Yeah, I think I do mind." The man grinned and went back to climbing up the cliff.

"Bastard." Gray cursed to himself. He walked away from the edge and tried to pass the time.

"You mind hurrying up?" Gray shouted again.

"You got a rope up there stripper?" Gray narrowed his eyes and shouted.

"Yeah."

"Throw the rope and I'll be up there in no time." Gray sighed and knew the stranger was right. He walked to where the rest of the rope was and uncoiled a few lengths. He threw it down and waited for the man to climb up. He paced and waited, and paced some more. The masked man appeared a few minutes later, and Gray lunged at him. The man dodged his attack and held up his hands.

"No fair! At least give me some time!" The man sat down and began to shake his boots, which yielded dirt and rocks. Gray stood with his mouth open and his sword unsheathed.

"No fair? What are you, a child?" Gray spoke with disdain but sat next to the man and waited for him.

"You don't happen to have met a man with six fingers on one hand, do you?" Gray asked. The man looked at him and then lifted his hands. There were five fingers on each.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" The man replied.

"Revenge." Gray said simply. The man in black nodded and stayed silent for a long time.

"I hope you find him." The man in black stood at last and took out his sword.

"I will." Gray stood as well and raised his own sword.

"Too bad I'm going to beat you first." The man grinned like he had before and got into position.

"In your dreams." Gray launched himself at the man, but before he could strike, the man in black punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Laxus and Erza watched in amazement as the little black figure ran across the field and towards where they were.<p>

"Damn, he's persistent. If Gray didn't do it you can. Kill him, and I'll wait further ahead for you." Laxus grabbed The princess by the arm and dragged her away. Erza watched them disappear into the distance. She sat down in the grass and waited for the man to arrive.

It didn't take very long, and she didn't bother to get back on her feet. He carried a sword and ran up to her, unsheathing it. As she began to slowly get on her feet, he slowed down significantly and even backed up a little.

"Leave now, and I won't kill you." Erza said. She didn't want to kill anyone, but she would if she had to. The man shook his head.

"I should be saying the same to you." He said confidently. He sheathed his sword and held up his own fists. She raised a brow. Erza couldn't decide if he was the bravest man she had ever met, or the most foolish. If he thought he could beat her with only his fists, he would be unpleasantly surprised. He gave her a fierce look of determination and ran towards her. She dodged him and used his momentum to push him into a nearby boulder. The boulder cracked, and he bounced off it and staggered before lunging again. He swept his leg, trying to trip her. It didn't work, and she jumped over it, and kicked his back as it was to her. He shot to the ground and only stayed there a moment before pulling himself back up and holding his fists thing she had to admire was his tenacity.

"Why do you still fight?" Erza was truly curious why he hadn't given up already.

"I know you have her." He said simply.

"You want the princess then?" Erza asked. He nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's been a long time." He wistfully, not really answering her question. Erza scoffed but felt the overwhelming guilt comb back through her as it had before when she found out that they were to kill the girl. She slowly lowered herself down on a boulder. The man might not have better intentions, but Erza was selfish enough to consider letting him take the girl, so she wouldn't have to kill her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Erza looked up and tried to see someone behind the mask. It was harder to evaluate his honesty when most of his face was hidden.

"What are you going to do to her?" She asked, ignoring his question. He seemed surprised.

"Why do you want to know? You're going to kill her." He said with a bite of hostility. Erza frowned.

"Will you hurt her?" She asked, ignoring his question again.

"No." He replied quickly and what seemed to be earnestly. Erza still couldn't fully tell.

After a long moment of silence she sigh in defeat.

"Go." She said, unsure, hoping she made the right call.

The man quickly nodded and ran in the direction Laxus headed.

* * *

><p>Laxus impatiently waited for Erza to come back at a large flat boulder, his hand tightly gripping the princesses arm. But the minutes rolled by for an hour before Laxus realized that both of his thugs had been beaten. However, Laxus was genuinely surprised that Erza was overpowered.<p>

So he would take care of the irritating masked man himself. He pulled the wine bottle and two wine goblets from his leather bag and set them on the boulder. Laxus turned to the princess and held a long white rag in front of her face.

"Close your eyes." She did not obey him and only glared. He huffed in exasperation.

"I'm blindfolding you no matter what, so I suggest you shut your eyes." She glared at him once more before reluctantly closing her eyes, and he wrapped the blindfold around her head, tying it securely in the back. Laxus turned away from her, and pulled out his vile of poison. If the man in black couldn't be beat with physical strength, Laxus would out smart him.

Nearly as soon as Laxus finished this set-up the man in black appeared in the distance. He made his way towards them and stopped a few feet in front of the table, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Laxus chuckled.

"That won't be necessary. Sit." He said , making a motion to the other side of the rock table. The man hesitated before sitting down slowly, and setting his eyes on the girl.

"Good. I see you've made it this far, which means you're strong, capable of incapacitating Erza. I propose we settle this in a different manner." Laxus said, letting go of the girl.

The man looked nervous.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, looking between Laxus and the princess. Laxus pulled out the vile and handed it to the man in black took the poison into his hands examined it.

"This poison is capable of killing either one of us once dissolved into wine. My proposal is this: put the poison into a goblet, and I will decide which one you put it in. We will drink, and the last man standing will have the princess."

"How much does it take?" The man asked.

"Only one drop." Laxus replied and handed his goblet to the man in black. The man took both goblets and turned from the table. Laxus closed his eyes, confident enough in his wits not to cheat. A minute or so passed before the man cleared his throat.

"Uh, you can open your eyes." Laxus opened the to see the goblets placed back to their original spots and the man in black waiting for him. He was fidgeting and looking even more nervous. Laxus thought for a moment before picking up his own goblet.

"I think you put it in your own cup. I assume you probably underestimate the power of one drop, or you think I would pick yours instead of mine. Either way, I've made my desicion. Let's drink." The man picked up his goblet, and Laxus didn't hesitate to chug his drink to the very last drop.

* * *

><p>Laxus began to laugh loudly and Lucy wished she could protect her ears before it suddenly stopped. She heard a thud against the ground and tried to look around, forgetting for a second that there was a blindfold blocking her view. Did the man in black trick him? Her blindfold was torn off her face and the man in black was right in front of her, pulling at her restraints.<p>

"You... beat him?" Lucy couldn't help but sound shocked. The man in black shrugged as the last of the rope fell off her wrists. He pulled her up by her hands.

"I put poison in one cup and switched them around a few times. I guess I got lucky."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not that bad! Well, I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely."

- William Goldman, The Princess Bride

The man in black pulled her by her hand roughly, and Lucy struggled to keep up with him as they ran from Laxus's body and the others. A half an hour later, he stopped abruptly and let go of her hand. Lucy hugged a rock and slid down to sit on the grass, trying to catch her breath. They were in a place filled with green rolling hills and giant rocks and boulders scattering the landscape. He watched the hills above them with caution and looked back to see if she was there every once in a while.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

The man turned to look at her again.

"The Dread Pirate." He stated simply. Lucy's old wounds reopened, and all the pain and sorrow came flooding back to her. Natsu's ship was raided by the Dread Pirate and his crew.

"That means you... you murdered Natsu." Her voice was shaking now, but not from fear.

"Maybe. I've killed a lot of people." The Dread Pirate abandoned looking to the hills and focused his cold gaze on her. It gave her a chill, before she straightened and spoke again.

"He... He was everything to me. He was my farm boy and..." She stopped herself. She didn't know why she was saying this to him. The man in black crossed his arms.

"I... I know that you killed him. You raided the ship. There was nothing left. No- No survivors." Her voice broke and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She needed this closure, even if it hurt to hear it.

"How many ships do you think I've raided? Countless. After a while all the people you kill begin to blur." The Dread Pirate began to turn away, but she wasn't done yet. She would know what happened to Natsu in his final moments.

"He-he had pink hair, and black eyes. T-tan skin. Sharp teeth." Lucy listed the unusual and memorable features that could trigger a realization. She needed to know how he died. The pirate turned back to her, his eyes angry.

"I suppose that _does_ sound familiar. The man who wasn't afraid of dying. Said he had nothing left lose after having his heart-broken. Sounds like he was talking aboutyou." He spat his last words at her, but her own anger and pain erupted and she stood straight up to meet his gaze.

"Don't you dare. I sent him away to protect him, and you killed him anyways!" Lucy shouted at him and slapped him as hard as she could. Her heart felt fully alive again, but only was it bathed in pain and anger.

The man held his cheek gaping at her. But before he could say a word, multiple thumping and galloping sounds erupted from the hills. He turned his head to see the source, where Prince Jellal and his men were headed towards them. He cursed and grabbed Lucy and bolted down the hill. Lucy cried and fell face first, causing them both to lurch and fall down the hill.

Lucy could see nothing but her flapping dress and the grass in her spinning vision as she hit the ground over and over again. It felt like forever that she remained spinning and being bruised, but finally the hill began to lay flat into a valley, and her spinning slowed to a stop. She landed on her side, and stayed there in fear of the dizzy state she would be in if she stood. After a moment to catch her breath, Lucy turned to see the man in black laying still about fifteen feet away from her. Her head throbbed but she stood and walked towards him. His head was turned, but she saw his mask had fallen off somewhere during the fall, and his cap barely stayed on. Her footsteps stopped. There was a small tuft of hair that peeked from his loose cap. It was pink.

Lucy clutched the fabric of her dress in tight handfuls. Her breath was shallow and the tears returned. He began to stir and Lucy's breath caught as she let out a small sob. He slowly stood up as he rubbed his head, finally looking up into her eyes. Lucy sprinted towards him and threw herself into him, causing them to both fall over once again. Lucy sobbed into his chest, letting the last seven years wash over her yet again. They stayed there like that for a long time. She finally caught her breath and pushed herself up. She wiped away the leftover tears and looked into his eyes, wanting to cry all over again.

"I..." Lucy began to say, trying to find a way to apologize in so many words. Natsu shook his head.

"Don't." He said. She nodded quickly, understanding, even if it was hard not to do all she could to beg for his forgiveness. The galloping returned above them and Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and bolted towards the dark entrance of a swamp ahead.

* * *

><p>It was a dark, dank swamp, with large and thick vines sprouting from tree to tree and sticky spider webs coating everything. Natsu cut down vines that obstructed their path, and for most of the time, it stayed quiet. Lucy focused on what she would say to him, and didn't much attention to the surroundings. But popping noises began to fill the air, and Lucy looked around frantically to find it's source. Just then, a spurt of fire blazed from the ground and hit her dress, burning it. Lucy gasped and Natsu bent down quickly, grabbing the flaming cloth directly, extinguishing it. He looked at her with worried eyes.<p>

"You okay? You aren't burned?" Natsu checked her body for wounds frantically, but Lucy stopped him.

"How did you do that?" She asked incredulously. Natsu shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt." Lucy's mouth hung wide open, and she didn't know how to process what she was hearing. But Natsu got over the event fast and offered his hand. She took it gladly. He held onto her tightly as they trekked through the fire swamp. Sometimes while they walked, the popping noise would begin again, and Natsu would grab Lucy into his arms and move her from it. The contact made her knees go weak and muddled her brain even more. The first thing she said was not as she had planned.

"Why did you say you were the Dread Pirate?" She blurted, feeling bad almost instantly, like maybe the sudden start of conversation would irritate him.

"Because I am. My ship did get rampaged by the Dread Pirate, and he did almost kill me, but I said I had nothing left to live for, and he took pity on me. I became a part of his crew and spent three years with him. Until he called me one day and handed me a pile of black clothes. He told me that I would be the new Dread Pirate."

In the middle of his story they arrived at a small stream. There was a narrow trunk going across it, but only room for one person. Lucy stopped to think of a solution when Natsu scooped her up with no warning. She squeaked in surprise, but eventually grabbed onto his neck for balance. He continued.

"There is no one Dread Pirate. The title and ship is from a long line of Dread Pirates. So I was the Dread Pirate for the next three years. But then I... I heard about the wedding when we docked in Fiore. I had to change your mind. Not to be with me, but to just... not be with him. I noticed an odd ship on my way, so I decided to follow before I continued. Then I saw they had you and the rest is history." His tone was bitter as he finished his story.

Natsu set Lucy down at the end of the bridge. They glanced at one another for a moment before Natsu looked away quickly. Lucy missed the warmth of Natsu's hand in hers, and she reached out grab it when her dress snagged on something. She figured it was a stick of some sort so she tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge. She looked behind her to see a giant rat, bigger than a dog with a mouthful of her dress. She took a hold of her dress and forcefully ripped it from the rodents mouth.

"Natsu!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. He turned around and saw the huge rat. He instantly shoved Lucy behind him and drew his sword. He kicked it in the head, and it fell to the ground, wailing.

He turned around to face Lucy when the rodent jumped onto his back, knocking him down. Natsu wrestled with it, rolling around and struggling to keep it off of him. Lucy grabbed a stick, and did her best to beat it off of him. She stabbed it the side, successfully forcing it off of Natsu. Popping noises filled the air once again, and Natsu did not hesitate to catch the rodent by its tail. The blazing flame erupted from the ground, and lit the beast on fire. Natsu stood and landed one last strike in its burnt flesh. It's howls of pain rang in Lucy's ears, and she cringed at the sound.

Lucy stepped forward and gasped as she felt the world fly above her as her body sunk into a pit of sand that swallowed her whole. It clung to and caressed her, spilling into every crevice and into her eyes and mouth. She couldn't scream as it softly but quickly suffocated her, the darkness drowning her as bad as the sand. Her limbs were held by the sand, and all she could do was wait patiently for her lungs to collapse. But the sand began to shift around her and a hand grabbed her and pulled her up, past the slipping sand into back into the dim light of the swamp. She spit out the sand in her mouth and swallowed all the air she could manage, panting and coughing.

Natsu panted heavily, his top half covered in sand as she was. He was kneeling and there was a vine around his waist and his eyes were wild with adrenaline. He stood up and Lucy lifted her hand into the air. Natsu not only took it, but grabbed her waist as she stood and pulled her into him. He held her so tight that she felt she was going to break, and he opened her mouth forcefully with his tongue. The kiss was urgent, heated and messy. His anger, sadness, and pain all melted into the kiss, and she could barely stand, her knees shook so violently. Quickly her breath became short and she pulled away to gasp for air. Natsu released her and looked horrified.

"I-I'm sorry Luce. I shouldn't have. I know you don't-" Lucy interrupted him with another kiss. She caressed his face in her hand and stroked his hair. The kiss was less intense, but not any less meaningful. Lucy pulled away gently but kept his face in her palms.

"I love you." Lucy put a strong emphasis on each word. She knew she hurt him, and knew that it might not earn her forgiveness, but he needed to know anyways. Natsu looked shocked.

"I-I thought-" He could barely speak.

"I knew you wouldn't leave if I told you I felt the same. I thought I was doing the right thing... I know that doesn't... make it better, but I just wanted to protect you." She said shakily, jumbling up her carefully planned out speech. Natsu held an odd expression on his face as he thought.

"We... have to go. The prince has probably figured out where we've gone." He said, not acknowledging what had transpired moments before. The swift change of pace caught Lucy off guard, but she followed his lead.

* * *

><p>The end of the swamp was a uneven arch made out of the thick branches of various swamp trees. Ahead there were long skinny trees scattered in front of them, and the only noise was that of their crunching footsteps on the fallen leaves coating the forest floor. The silence made Lucy nervous, and she moved to walk closer to Natsu. Natsu stopped walking and looked at her.<p>

"I missed you so much." He said finally. Lucy smiled for the first time in years, and moved to kiss him yet again when the sounds of horses moved in on them. Jellal and his herd surrounded them. He gave them a cold smile. Natsu pulled Lucy behind him and held up his sword.

"Surrender." The prince said, his voice cool and unfeeling, nearly sounding bored. Natsu stood his ground, and Lucy grasped his shirt tightly.

After a moment Jellal waved his hand and seven of the men put up a loaded bow, and pointed it at Natsu and Lucy.

"Surrender." Jellal repeated himself. Natsu scoffed.

"No."

Lucy noticed the arrows pulled and tightened and she rushed forward, pushing Natsu behind her.

"I surrender!" She said frantically. A smirk snaked onto the prince's features, and Lucy held up her finger.

"But." She continued, causing Jellal and raise an eyebrow in intrigue. She inhaled deeply.

"Do not hurt him. Let him go in exchange for me. Promise." Jellal only nodded, and Lucy stood with determination.

"Promise, or kill us both." She said. Jellal chuckled and waved again, and the men lowered their weapons.

"I swear it will be done." He said with an insincere drone.

Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand once more, and the let their fingers separate.

Natsu protested behind her, but she took Jellal's out stretched hand and looked back to Natsu. He gave her a bewildered look, and she leaned in to his ear in the last moment, and whispered to him.

"Come back to me, farm boy." She pulled away quickly and was lifted onto Jellal's horse. As they galloped away she could still see Natsu's wonderful grin. But she shed a few tears for the empty promise she received, and tried to keep thoughts of Natsu's demise out of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

He laid on a table, strapped by his ankles, hands, and forehead. He sported bruises of varying sizes and colors. A man with silver hair walked into the dark room, and dragged the table to a giant, complicated and horrible looking machine.

It had multiple tubes that the man with silver hair attached to the man on the table. He grabbed a heavy-looking lever and pushed it to 10. A giant wheel in the machine slowly began to turn, and it's effect was immediate on the man attached to it.

He convulsed and shrieked, struggling to get free of his restraints. Lucy tried to scream his name. She wanted so badly to hold him, but her wishes had no effect on her dreams.

Natsu continued to be sucked of his vitality in front of her very eyes. It crushed her to see him that way. His bones began to protrude from his body and his thrashing lessened every minute. His eyes began to bulge from his skull, but before she see the end of his decay, she jolted in a cold sweat and she gripped the sheets in her hands unconsciously. She leaped out of bed and ran to Jellal's office. She stopped right at his desk and slammed her hands on the it. Jellal looked up slowly.

"Yes, Lucy?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Where is it?" She asked, and looked at him expectantly.

"You'll have to elaborate, Lucy." He said. She narrowed her gaze further.

"The machine. Where is it?" He looked quite startled to hear her say those words, but composed himself quickly.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." He said. She leaned in closer.

"It has multiple large wheels, tubes, and a giant lever. It sucks the very life from you." Her voice was low and angry, and Jellal looked completely dumbstruck.

"How did you...?" He trailed off, not needing to finish. She honestly didn't know.

"I... don't know. I dreamt Natsu was attached to it." Jellal frowned, obviously disregarding her answer.

"I'm not sure how you came by this information, but it is irrelevant. We will be wed tonight, and it will not where matter where he is." Jellal said simply. Lucy's anger reached its limit.

"You promised." She said slowly. Jellal stared at her coolly.

"I did." Jellal stated as if it was irrelevant. Lucy glared at him and slammed her palm down on the table.

"You cannot keep me from him!" She shouted, but Jellal did not flinch.

"I beg to differ." He said. Lucy stood silent for a moment, before dashing out the room. She only made it down the hall a few lengths before an iron grip locked itself around her arm and dragged her to the bedroom. He forced her in, and locked the door.

"Expect handmaids to come dress you shortly before the ceremony. Do not weep on the dress." Jellal's voice came unfeeling from the other side. She wasn't sad, and she would not cry. She felt sick of tears. If she were to marry the prince, she would make it as difficult as possible for him. She would not be pretty furniture. She would make him sorry he ever picked her. She wouldn't stand idly by while Natsu had his soul ripped from him.

Lucy sucked in a giant breath and let out a furious scream. She threw anything that found her grasp and ripped every single expensive dress she had. She trashed everything she had and left nothing untarnished.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gray! Please get down!" Mira, the barmaid, tried to reason with the drunk man, but he only took another swig of ale.

"Don' worry, Erza is comin ta get meh." His speech was barely coherent and slurred, but his volume made up for it. Gray drank the last of the alcohol with one swoop, and the thrust of his arm threw him off-balance and on to the floor. His head hit with a loud crack and the world went dark.

* * *

><p>Gray began to finally rouse, but it felt like a heavy weight kept him down. He was awake enough to hear Mira's voice faintly over the normal buzz of the bar.<p>

"Erza! I'm so glad you're here." Mira said with relief, and Gray shot up. Bad move. His head throbbed hard and he saw a blurry version of Erza with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"How did I know I would find you here?" She asked with a sarcastic edge.

Gray could only manage a goofy smile.

"Erhzaa. Yhew made iht." He said. She did not smile back, and rolled her eyes.

"He's been here two days. I tried to keep him from the alcohol but... You know how he gets." Mira interjected. Erza only nodded. Her expression formed into one of concern as she pointed to Gray's head. Mira sighed.

"He fell from the table yesterday. He's been sleeping under it." Erza's look of concern changed into one of annoyance. She held out an arm and Gray took it. She helped him out of the bar and thanked Mira a thousand times over.

* * *

><p>"Gray, Gray we have to go." Erza shook him, waking him up yet again. He pushed himself from the floor of what he recognized as the bar's extra room. He had a killer hangover and assumed he must have caused Erza trouble again.<p>

"I have to tell you something first." Erza said. Gray stared at her, waiting for what she had to say. She took a deep breath.

"Laxus is... dead. His poison trick backfired. But a group of men riding horses came past me when I found him. I hid behind a boulder, and it was Prince Jellal with a group of riders behind him. One of them had silver hair. Lyon... Has silver hair, right?" Erza said the last part carefully, and it still caused Gray to jump up and head for the door. Erza followed him quickly and grabbed his arm tightly.

"I'm going." Gray stated.

"And how do you plan to infiltrate the castle?" She said, but Gray continued to walk. She followed him out of the tavern and into the woods, towards the castle towers in the distance.

"I'll figure it out." He said. Erza frowned.

"You have to have some kind of plan." She said. Gray stopped, and he glared in concentration. He leaned on a nearby tree, and there was a clicking noise behind him. Erza pointed next to him on the tree, and there was a small opening. Gray's mouth hung open.

"Did I do that?" He asked quietly. Erza shrugged and stepped inside. Gray followed after her. There was a set of stairs leading into a dark underground was a desk,with scattered papers and a chair behind it, but the attention grabber feature was the giant machine with wheels, gears, and spiraling tubes that came out of it and into someone on a table next the contraption. Erza rushed to the table and gasped.

"It's the man in black." She said. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" He asked. Erza held up the sword that was propped on the desk. It was definitely the same sword the man had been carrying around.

"I think we found our plan." Gray said, grinning.

"Gray, he isn't breathing." Erza said. Gray's smile didn't faltered.

"I know someone." Gray stated, not elaborating. Erza sighed and grabbed the man, throwing him over her shoulder and following Gray out of the tree.


	10. Chapter 10

"True love is the best thing in the world, except for cough drops."  
>― William Goldman, The Princess Bride<p>

It was a small slanted hut, with an even smaller rotted door, and Gray was heading right for it.

"Why are we here? The wedding is tonight and it's already late afternoon." Erza said, irritated by Gray's secrecy. He led her here with no explanation.

"We have plenty of time. This is the house of the miracle worker." Gray said. Erza was shocked. How did Gray know where the miracle worker lived?

"You mean the one who the Prince fired?" Gray nodded.

Gray bent over so that he could successfully pound on the door. He did not stop until a small head popped out from behind it.

To say that Erza was stunned would be an understatement.

A blue cat, smaller than normal, had answered the door. Not only that, but it stood upon its hind legs with no issue. The cat in question titled its head before speaking, which only continued Erza's dumbstruck awe.

"Hello!" The cat cheerfully. Gray raised an eyebrow to the strange creature before him, but only gave it a second before rushing back into determined mode.

"Are you the miracle worker? The one who worked for the king?" He said quickly, barely taking a breath to finish his sentence.

"Aye!" The cat spoke in a cheerful tone. Before Gray could ask for a miracle, another cat appeared behind the blue one. This time, it was white, graceful, and a girl cat, from what Erza could tell. The white cat smacked the blue one on his head and shoved him, so that she faced them.

"No he is not!" She huffed with annoyance and crossed her tiny white arms.

"Are you then?" Erza asked gently, and the white cat only glared.

"No." She narrowed her eyes and began to close the door when Gray slammed his foot between it and the frame.

"We need a miracle. I'm not going to take no for an answer." Gray's voice was dangerous, but the white cat wasn't fazed.

"You're going to have to today sir, Wendy will not be seeing y-" A voice from in the back of the hut interrupted the white cat, but it was too dark to see who it belonged to.

"Who's at the door Carla?" It said. It sounded like a child, it was so small. Moments later, a young girl Erza assumed was Wendy stepped into the light. She had deep blue hair and kind brown eyes. She noticed the man on Erza's back, and gasped, beckoning them inside. Thewhite cat Carla rolled her eyes and went back inside the hut.

Erza set the man down on a large table in the middle of the small room and watched as Wendy inspected and poked the body. She occasionally glanced back at Erza and Gray, but always hid her head again.

Erza looked over to Gray, who unconsciously began unbuttoning his shirt. She grabbed his hand forcefully and glared at him while motioning to the young, impressionable girl 3 feet away from them. Gray looked mortified, and placed his hands on his rapier instead. At last, the girl looked up from the table and barely made eye contact with Erza.

"He's dead. Well, m-mostly." Erza and Gray both held confused looks. The girl realized they were clueless to what she meant.

"He's on the brink of complete death. It's hard to explain, but he's still in there, s-somewhere. I can try something, but I'm really n-not sure if it will work..." Wendy looked down at the floor and twisted her fingers so hard, Erza thought they might break. Erza kneeled and held her hands. She smiled. The girl let a small shy smile grace her face.

"Anything you can do will help." Erza said softly. Wendy nodded, and her shy disposition lessened slightly. She left the table and began collecting various herbs and viles around the room. She laid everything out on a second smaller table that she brought next to the large one. She set them all down and began to mix powders and liquids, reading scrolls aloud and mumbling to herself. The miracle woman was a wonder to watch, her movements fluid and precise.

There was a soft tapping on Erza's shin and she looked down to see Carla holding out her paw.

"Were you planning on receiving a miracle for free?" She asked curtly.

Erza jumped. She nodded once, and pulled out the money she made from being on the brute squad. All the money she even had to her name. Carla clicked her tongue and walked to a cat sized table, dropped the money into a big jar.

"She's never worked for so little. Too bad it really isn't up to me, Wendy will help anyone that knocks on this door. That's why we answer it." Carla motioned to herself and the blue cat. Erza frowned.

"What's your name?" She asked the blue cat. He looked up and smiled.

"Happy!" He said in his never-failing bright tone. He held out his tiny paw and Erza got on her knees and grabbed it with two fingers to shake it.

"Why do you want to revive this man?" Carla asked. Erza looked to the white cat and figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

"We'll be going to the castle. We need him with us." She answered. Carla raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't sound like this will be a friendly visit. Why?" She asked again. Erza quickly motioned to Gray.

"There is a man who is apart of the Prince's guard, or council, I'm not sure which, but he killed Gray's mentor, and Gray has waited many years to have his revenge." Erza explained. Carla only scoffed.

"So you'll be storming an entire castle for petty revenge?" Carla did not try to quiet her voice, and Gray glared at the small feline. She only shrugged.

"It's your funeral." She said simply.

Erza went back to watching Wendy, and she looked to be almost done.

She had formed a hard green substance into a small ball, then brushed what looked like chocolate on it, taking care to put three layers on it. Next, they had to wait 10 minutes for the chocolate to harden. Wendy handed a drawstring pouch to Erza.

"You must wait 15 minutes before you give this to him, and he should wake up within 5. He won't be able to move much, since he's been mostly dead all day. He'll recover movement in his body eventually though, after a few hours." Gray was about to protest, but Erza jabbed him before he could utter a single word. She held a finger to her lips, and Wendy had barely noticed the exchange, and kept instructing them.

"This mixture is very risky. It can either give him back his life, or kill him all the way. So... be careful." Erza took the pouch with great care and picked up the mostly dead man from the table.

"Thank you, Wendy." Gray only nodded in appreciation while Erza bowed down as far she could with the man on her back. They squeezed out of the small hut and headed towards the towers in the distance. Wendy and her cats waved goodbye to them.

* * *

><p>"She said that he would wake up around the 5 minute mark. Is he...?" The man's voiced that echoed in Natsu's ears didn't finish the sentence. His eyelids were heavy, and hard to open, but Natsu had an inkling he knew who that voice belonged to. He managed to crack open one eye with some difficulty, and he saw them. The stripper guy from before and to his surprise the giant woman who let him go. He felt a faint smile creep onto his face, but it was hard to keep, so it did not last long. The giant smiled back, and the stripper just slapped him on the back.<p>

"Wakey Wakey! Time to storm the castle!" Natsu glared and shut his eye.

"Don't wanna." Natsu didn't have to open his eyes to feel the guy's normally cool personality melt away.

"What the hell do you mean you bastard?" He shouted at him. There was a silence before he started again in a calm voice.

"So, did you hear about the wedding tonight? The prince is finally sealing the deal."

Natsu had no trouble opening his eyes at that, which was really the only thing his face was capable of at this point.

"What?" He asked drowsily. The half-naked man smiled, but it was really more of a sneer.

"The wedding is tonight." He slowly. Natsu sighed and gave in.

"How many guards?" Natsu tried to move his head around and see where he was, but his neck wouldn't budge. Erza moved it for him and directed his gaze at the crevice that allowed him to look right at the front of the castle. It was surprising, there really weren't that many guards in front of the castle. A secondary thought wondered how they were already in front of said castle, but he didn't really care enough to give it much attention

"This'll be a piece of cake." Natsu used all of his strength to give the two a winning smirk.

"Well, considering that all you can do is make weak attempts to grimace, we can't use your strength at the moment. We have to find another way to get through. Got any ideas?" Natsu's pride was hurt. While it was downright painful to smile, it was easy for him to frown.


	11. Chapter 11

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die."

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Even as the minister stood in front of her, reciting the words that every happy bride and groom heard, Lucy refused to believe this was really her fate.

Lucy wouldn't be a happy bride, if this went through. She would be property. She would do nothing but sit in a dusty castle all day and look pretty. She couldn't handle that. Nor could she handle being married to someone else when she knew Natsu suffered in another place. A croaking voice rang in her ears, and it harshly woke her from her thoughts.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man to be your husband?" Lucy's faith faded quickly. Her breath hitched, and her grip tightened on her bouquet. Tears pricked her eyes, and a hard painful lump stuck itself in her throat. The silence filled her heart, and the room. She felt hundreds of eyes on her, and Jellal's growing impatience.

So, her faith failed her. Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust, and her mood turned sour. She was a grown woman, still trying to run from her responsibilities. She couldn't spend her whole life avoiding the truth. The reality. Natsu was probably already dead. But Lucy would never know. All she knew is that she would marry the prince, give him an heir, and die. Her whole life, into one neat sentence. She looked at him, and she felt only defeat. Jellal looked irritated, and the only thing that broke the silence was the tapping of his foot. The minister cleared his throat, and read it again.

"...And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man to be your husband?" Then and there Lucy accepted her fate, and let her faith die, along with her hope, happiness, and will to fight. She took a deep breath, purging herself of these foolish things. Real life wasn't a fairy tale, and she wouldn't have a happy ending. Somehow she knew that from the beginning, but she let things get in the way. Not anymore. Her life ending before her eyes, and Lucy tried her hardest to accept it.

"I-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE DREAD PIRATE HAS COME FOR YOU!" Lucy looked up to see a wild orange light pouring through the window behind the minister. Fire...? And was that... Natsu's voice? Maybe she could hope for a bit longer.

* * *

><p>"LEAVE NOW AND YOU MIGHT SURVIVE MY WRATH! I AM THE DREAD PIRATE AND I WILL EAT YOU! RUN PUNY MEN!" Natsu screamed and hollered, his throat never becoming hoarse, which was odd. Even odder, the black cloak that rested on his shoulders was on fire, and he didn't feel the least bit hot. It was hard to question it though when it seemed to work very effectively. The plan was simple, and the men were running around and fleeing left and right. Erza held Natsu upright on the cart, while Gray pushed from behind. Natsu felt his arms being lifted and waved around, the work of Erza. He kept on yelling at the guards around him, inching towards the gate.<p>

"RUN! RUN!" There was one last push before all the men who before guarded the castle were gone, and the gate was in front of him. Erza threw the coat off and stomped on it, smothering the flames. Erza Picked Natsu up and put him on her back yet again. Gray walked next to them, sweating buckets.

"How could you even stand that heat? It was ridiculous and I was just pushing." Gray wiped sweat from his brow while Natsu only smirked for he now had full control of his face- and stuck his tongue out. Gray rolled his eyes and lifted the gate for them. Erza, forgetting to duck, hit Natsu's head on the bottom of the heavy gate. She apologized profusely, while Gray only laughed. They made their way through the castle, which was eerily empty.

"I guess all the guards were out front then. Interesting." Gray shrugged, and rested his hand on his sword. Natsu almost said something but a man with silver hair walked into the hallway they were in. Silence filled the air, stuffing it with hostility. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it and ran in the other direction instead. Gray stood for a moment in shock and Natsu screamed at him.

"GO!" Gray looked at Natsu, his face filled with confusion. It turned into anger in a split second, and he nodded furiously. Gray bolted in the same direction that the man with silver hair did, and Natsu grinned. He felt himself being set down on the ground, and Erza pat his head. He tried to protest butErza sprinted down the hall, just like the other two had, and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>After the almost wedding, Lucy was escorted to her room. The old man who held her hand now was Jellal's father, the king. He was sweet, but insane in his old age. The whole walk to her room, Lucy tuned out his babble as her hope rekindled. How could she have been so close to throwing away her life? Of course Natsu would come. He was Natsu. They arrived at her bedroom door, and the old king patted her hand gently.<p>

"I hope you get your happy ending, princess." Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. She had always spoken to him about her life and her dreams, however, she assumed he did not listen or care. Before she could say anything the man walked away, mumbling soft words to himself. She stood, with her hand resting on the handle of her door. Maybe he wasn't as insane as she thought. The door clicked open and Lucy sighed, pulling off the veil and falling into her chair. She rubbed her hands on her face and let her worries seep from her. She didn't say 'I do' so... it didn't count, right? Lucy shrugged, and leaned further into her chair, closing her eyes and letting everything go.

"Hey, Luce." As her childhood nickname moved through the air, Lucy knew exactly who was in the room. There he was, and she barely believed it. Her best friend, and true love, lying in her bed very ungracefully, and Lucy didn't want it any other way.

Natsu grunted in pain as she flung herself into his body, kissing him, something she ached for ever since their lips met last. His lips were rough but amazing against hers. They fit perfectly together. She held his warm face in her hands, kissing him with a passion that surprised the both of them. Natsu tore himself away, gasping for air.

"Well I missed you too." Natsu said, still panting. Lucy blushed, and smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, how did you get into my room?"

"I sorta crawled in here after Erza and Gray abandoned me in the hallway. I didn't even know it was yours. I guess I got lucky" Natsu grinned. Lucy beamed back. She stopped however, and thought back to what he just said. Erza and Gray... They were here too?

"How do you know Erza and Gray?" She asked quickly. The change of subject obviously surprised Natsu, but he shrugged.

"I dunno, really. Everything since we last saw each other has been really confusing. First, I woke up a dark room, and it was really painful. Next, I wake up again and those two are telling me that I need to help them get in the castle. I only caught their names in conversation." Natsu said. Lucy knitted her brows together.

"How odd." She said.

* * *

><p>Gray ran, and ran. Lyon was just ahead of him, and he would not let him escape. Lyon turned right and ran into a room, and Gray could hear a string of curses as he entered the room too. It led to nowhere, and Gray knew this was it. Erza was right behind him, but Gray closed the door in front of her. He needed to do this alone.<p>

"Gray." Lyon managed to huff out his name. Gray stepped forward.

"You murdered her." Gray began to walk towards the trembling man, who tried to back further into the corner he resided in. Gray pulled out his sword. However, before Gray could cut off his head, Lyon sidestepped, and pulled his own sword out. Gray whirled around, and their blades clashed with a deafening ring. Lyon was skilled, but so was Gray. Gray was easily one of the best swordsmen in Fiore, and he would defeat this man. Lyon moved quickly, and before Gray knew what happened, a sharp pain dug into his stomach. Gray gasped, and the sharp ache consumed him. He fell back, hitting the floor with a thud. Lyon smirked down at him. Gray glared, and while he held his wound, tried to push himself back up from the wall.

"Beg for mercy." Lyon said, coldly. Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Never." Gray managed to spit back. He hobbled, swinging his blade with a clumsy aim, missing Lyon with every step. Lyon only backed away, deflecting and laughing at the pathetic attempts on his life. He struck Gray again, this time in the shoulder.

"I should just put you out of your misery." Lyon stabbed forward again, hitting his other shoulder. Gray could feel a burning pain searing through him coming from all directions, but he would not let the wounds take away his chance. Gray swung, with precision, and hit Lyons face, slashing his cheek. While he had him caught off guard, Gray knocked the sword from his hands. Lyon hit a table backing up, and held on to it while Gray pointed the edge of his sword to his chest.

Gray dug his sword into Lyon's shirt and the man cringed.

"This is for Ur." Gray whispered.

His blade landed into Lyons body, plowing through his flesh and stopping his heart. Lyon's body froze and tightened, before falling to the ground in a heap. Gray backed away, his breathing labored and hard to control. Gray did not feel any different, and the always throbbing pain his mentor and mother's death left still ached. He spent the last seven years looking for someone to ease his persisting heartbreak, but the death of the man who caused it did not do one thing, and that only made Gray angrier. He kicked and screamed as much as his body would let him, before he collapsed due to his severe wounds. Erza pounded on the door, shouting to let her in, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't let her see the tears that ran down his face.


	12. Chapter 12

'Surrender.'

'You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept.' "

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

The door opened, it was much to Natsu's chagrin that it was not, in fact, Gray or Erza. It was Jellal, the Prince of Fiore, and he had a dagger in his hand.

Jellal sighed in what sounded like disappointment.

"Such a shame. I was hoping to kill you with my own hands." He said. He made to leave, but Lucy's shout stopped him.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. Jellal turned in the doorway and smiled at them.

"Yes. You were always meant to die, or least that's what I planned to do with the fiance I chose. The reason I chose you in the first place is because you seemed so apathetic. I thought that you would be easy to handle and easy to kill. Unfortunately I miscalculated. Do you remember Laxus? Originally, he was supposed to kill you, and begin a war with Edolas for me, but that did not end up happening, courtesy of the dread pirate, I hear. So, I decided to kill you on our wedding night instead, and accuse Edolas somehow anyways." He spoke in such a casual manner that it angered Natsu. Jellal shrugged.

"But, now that it seems the dread pirate is still alive, a miracle, I must say. I shall call my guards to finish you both off. I'll say that the dread pirate came and killed my wife. I'll have to find another way to start the war, it seems." Jellal nodded his head and walked out the door. Natsu jumped up from the bed, shut the door, and locked it. He paced furiously until a faint voice came from the window.

"Come on, guys!" It sounded like Gray. He rushed to the window, and sure enough, there Erza and Gray waited, with enough horses for all of them. Natsu smiled and held out his hand to Lucy. She cautiously took it and looked out the window. She backed away quickly, but a loud bang on the door changed her mind, it seemed. She jumped out the window quickly, and Natsu watched after her. Erza caught her and placed her on a horse. Natsu pushed off from the sill, shut his eyes. And his body did not meet Erza's arms. He landed hard on the ground, instead. He got up and discovered no injuries, more pure luck, and jumped onto a horse. The others began to click and move their horses forward. He did the same, and they all rode through the gate, and far away from the castle.

They watched eagerly as Mira posted each request one-by-one on the board. They pushed and shoved, trying to see who could get their hands on the best one. Mira finished, and turned to smile at them.

"They're all yours." She quickly stepped aside as they swarmed the board.

It had been 2 years since Lucy left with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They rode for a few days, before stumbling upon a strange building in the middle of the woods. It had a strange symbol plastered all over it, and a sign next to its gate that read: Fairy Tail Guild.

Natsu, Gray, and even Erza were keen on the idea of joining and living out the rest of their days as sell swords. Lucy hesitantly agreed, and the founder happily accepted them. Which wasn't surprising, because his grandson was the only member. Coincidentally, that grandson happened to be Laxus. Gray and Erza did everything they could to recruit, and it worked.

Wendy, Happy, Carla, Mira, her siblings, and many more joined. Soon, people of all kinds were coming everyday.

Lucy didn't go on very many missions, as not many involved anything other than fighting expertise, but she did what she could. Lucy looked up as Mira made her way to where she sat and leaned in to whisper.

"Have you told him yet?" Lucy shook her head frantically, and shushed her friend.

"Mira! I only found out yesterday!" Her excuse was poor, for there was really no reason for her to keep it a secret.

"He has a right to know. He's the-" Mira stopped, as the man himself walked over to them.

"Here. I'm heading out with Gray and Erza for this one." Natsu handed Mira a request sheet, and she took it and smiled.

"Very well. I need to... Go wash mugs, so I'll leave you two be." She said quickly. But before she went, she nudged Lucy in the ribs. Lucy felt the nerves twisting in her stomach. Or maybe that was something else.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days. Don't miss me too much." Natsu said. He grabbed her waist and kissed her intensely, like he always did. She wrapped her arms around him and relished in the moment. But moment was ruined by an impatient Gray.

"Oy! Idiot! We need to get going!" Gray shouted from the doorway. Natsu broke the kiss and shot a heated glare at Gray, who only reciprocated. He let out an exasperated sigh and kissed Lucy on the cheek one last time.

"See you soon." He said. He broke from their embrace, but she held onto his hand tightly. It had to be now. He looked back at her in confusion.

"It'll only be a couple of days, Luce. Really, you don't need to-"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She said it loud enough for the guild to hear, and everyone stopped. Natsu's face had frozen into one of shock, and his eyes darted from her face down to her stomach.

It felt good to say it, finally, but his lack of a reaction left her feeling uneasy.

"Natsu...?" She said quietly. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet.

His reaction took her by surprise. Natsu's face broke into the biggest grin she had ever seen him emit, and he threw her into the air. The rest of the guild erupted with cheers and congratulations. For the first time, she could say she was than content, even. She lost everything, just to have everything given to her. It truly felt like a fairy tale.


End file.
